FIG. 14A and FIG. 14B are schematic cross-sectional views of a conventional electronic component 1 including an elastic wave device. The electronic component 1 has a piezoelectric substrate 2 composed of a piezoelectric single crystal, a comb-shaped electrode 3 provided on the piezoelectric substrate 2, wiring 4 provided on the piezoelectric substrate 2, a space 5 which is excited by the comb-shaped electrode 3, a cover 6 which covers the space 5, a sealing body 7 which seals the space 5 from above the cover 6, a terminal electrode 8 provided on the sealing body 7, and a connection electrode 9 which penetrates through the sealing body 7 and connects the wiring 4 and the terminal electrode 8.
In the electronic component 1, prolonged use can sometimes cause cracks 11 to form in the piezoelectric substrate 2, damaging the electronic component.
Another conventional electronic component similar to the electronic component 1 is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. JP 2001-185976 A.